epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Solid Snake vs Greninja - Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros
HAHAHA. HA. HAHA. HAHAHA. BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING. Unless you're Lexi. in which case you knew about this because I've been beating you like a workhorse to finally get these lyrics out yea sorry about that. Anyways, welcome to a battle that's been in production for I think half a year. Yea. It's a 8x4. Hope that's okay lmfao. Anyways, welcome to the next installment in the inconsistent Epic Rap Battles of Super Smash Bros. Today's matchup features the sneaky water-type Pokemon, Greninja, going up against the goverment spy from Metal Gear, Solid Snake, to see who's the better sneaky dude. Also amphibians. Today I have the pleasure of WonderPikachu12 and Mystical Trixter who wrote for both characters, which is awesome. Yea. I don't appear in this battle at all. Anyways we'll see if this series goes anywhere after this but oh well this was fun. Hope you enjoy the battle. I finally stopped putting periods on the end of the name. Key WonderPikachu12 as Greninja Mystical Trixter as Solid Snake and Otacon (when talking to Otacon, Snake is denoted by this color) Beat: Introduction Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! VS! GO! The Battle Snake: (Inside Box) Come in, Otacon, got a mon to dominate like when a Grass Type pollinates Just concentrate, he's not that great, uses that tongue to compensate, Got it, Snake? Right, I’ll have foe climbed with pro rhymes and god flow lines, Good on fire, but try and smoke mine? No time, but now it’s showtime! (Snake throws his box off) I’m gonna slaughter water monster faster than Sakurai nerfs him from getting stronger Not even his toddler followers will bother; even they’d rather see the monochrome gen’s otter. My raps come harder, metal like Nanomachines, Dark is weak to Fighting and verbal beatings Bug you like another weakness, and you’ll talk tough, but you get outclassed by a Key Ring. Greninja: A crude dude chooses to duel a cool ninja in blue? I’ll piss you off like Mewtwo noobs during my debut. You’ll know I got the skill to compress you like a Water Shuriken, When I leave your friends in distress calling out your name again. You can’t keep up with my flow when I go faster than a Ninjask. You were begged into Smash. I got in before my design was finished. There’ll be no Substitute for this when I leave you dissed, Because your only use in Smash got overshadowed by Pit’s. Snake: Nice try, frogman, but it seems your water doesn't flow with your rhyming, You act like a Big Boss, but I've seen more cleverness from Kojima's writing. You lose fans and power every patch, my fame and tier are still Rising. Mission complete: own the most laughable naked "ninja" since Raiden. Greninja: Why don’t you run back to Meryl? Oh, right, she’s off Role Playing with Johnny. You’ve been left all alone to die old. You’ve got nobody, So go hide under your cardboard box from the shame of your dud C-4, Because I’m not the first Liquid that you couldn’t hope to beat before. Announcer: GAME SET! AND THE WINNER IS... CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF SUPER SMASH BROS! Outro Who won? Solid Snake Greninja COMING NOT SOON AT ALL BUT IS PROBABLY NEXT: TrixterhasnoNAVyetbutshewritesvideogamerapbattlesoccasionallygocheckthoseoutplsandthx Category:Blog posts